Welcome to RWBY
by Frost-Fire146
Summary: There's a new stranger in the RWBY universe. What's with her strange aura and can she get home? Only time will tell.


**It's been forever since I last posted something, good to be working on something again I guess. I'll try to post regularly when I can. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own RWBY (as if it weren't obvious)**

_**Frost-Fire**_

* * *

><p>CH 1, There goes my sanity<p>

I woke up today feeling like something big was going to happen. This feeling is usually correct with my unnatural ability to sense unknown events. My friends call my ability 'intuition'. We thought the name was cool so we stuck with it. My intuition was telling me something, but what would happen was unclear. Instead of pondering what would happen like I usually do, I got up and dressed for the day. I got out a loose fitting black t-shirt, my black combat boots, and faded light blue jeans. I walked over to my bathroom that was connected to my room and but my long silver hair into a ponytail leaving part of my hair to cover my right eye. My eye color in my right eyes is not exactly uh, normal as many people have told me. My eye is pretty cool looking though, my pupil a bright yellow and my iris the color of molten magma rock with cracks in it to give a look of broken rock.

After I brushed my teeth and did my other morning rituals, I went down stairs and saw a note on the fridge from my step-mom, 'Your dad and I are going to be out of town this week and we won't be back until Sunday afternoon. You know what chores you have to do and we left you snacks in the fridge and pantry. Have a wonderful week! Love, Mommy.' My eye twitched at the nick name she gave herself. She calls herself that but I just call her mom and she hates it. All the more reason to call her that.

I made myself some toast with grape jelly and put my wallet in my backpack and headed to school. When I got there I was greeted by my two best friends, Jake and Alice.

"Hey Cyra, took you long enough to get here!" Jake said jogging up to me with a large, goofy smile on his face.

Alice walked up to me slowly with a small smile on her face before asking Jake, "Have you seen the newest episode of RWBY?"

While they were huge fans of it, I only had a basic idea of what it is and Jake and Alice won't tell me what happens because they say that it would ruin the series for me. Jake nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah it was really cool when..." He continued on talking to Alice while my thoughts drifted to other things.

"Cyra? Hey Cyra!" Jakes shouted to me and ripped me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Jake? What is it?" I asked with a startled expression on my face.

"I asked if you'd think it'd be cool to be in the RWBY universe?" Jake said laughing slightly at my surprising ability to tune out everything that happens around me.

"I guess, but it would also mean living in a world with creatures like Grimm. I think I'd like to hold on to my life and my sanity for a few more years before pondering that question." I said smiling slightly.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Alice said remarking on my dark view of the RWBY universe.

We continued to laugh and talk as we walked through the school to our classes. When wee ached got to our classes we went on with our day until the greatest time of school happened, lunch. As the lunch bell rang students bolted out the door to get to the cafeteria first, ignoring all warnings from the teachers about running through the halls. I caught up with my friends through the swarm of students and we went to our lockers to get the rest of our stuff for our later classes.

"Hey ,Cyra. Have you had any intuitions lately?" Jake asked. He always had an interest in knowing if something was going to happen.

"Yeah actually. I feel like something big is going to happen, to what extent I don't know." As I said this we finished packing and headed to the cafeteria.

When we entered the large but still slightly cramped space full of loud high schoolers we witnessed what might've been the funniest or saddest thing ever. Alanna, the big, important popular girl at our school tripped on a pool of spilt soda and fell on top of her food. She stood up and ran full speed towards us to get out of the cafeteria. She ran into me and I fell down, her only stopping to say, "Watch where your going freak," before running out the door. Jake helped me up after laughing at Alanna's major blunder and we walked to our table.

"So, was that what your intuition was about?" Jake asked, still snickering at Alanna's mishap.

"No, but I did get a feeling that would happen." I said also still chuckling at Alanna.

"Ohhhh, two intuitions in one day? Cyra, you're on a roll today!" Jake said fist pumping the air.

"So what will happen?" Alice asked poking at her sandwich that her mom had packed.

"I don't know, but I think it will happen soon." I said staring thoughtfully in no general direction.

We finished our food and threw our trash away right as the end of lunch bell sounded. We quickly walked out of the cafeteria and started to walk to our classes. As soon as we started to walk a loud rumbling echoed through our school. Suddenly a large hole opened between me and my friends. Swallowing me into the growing darkness. I eventually landed somewhere but my sweet relief that I lived fell short as I hit my head and blacked out.

When I woke up I heard some people talking. I opened my eyes to blinding light and sat up.

"Hey, I would be careful if I were you. You hit your head pretty hard." I looked to my right and saw Ruby Rose in all of her Rubyness.

"Well, there goes my sanity." I said before passing out again.


End file.
